just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
MV Hover Conversion
The MV Hover Conversion is a vehicle in fiction by GMRE and New and Improved Medici. Description Imagine that you get this as a DLC for JC3. There's no map marker. You're just expected to find it on your own. On a map this big the DLC would obviously have to contain a hint to check the industrial ruins north of the wall. Upon entering the ruins you get a cut-scene: Rico is exploring the ruins. Suddenly he spots a familiar vehicle in the distance. It brings back memories of off-roading through a jungle while being chased by helicopters, but he doesn't have time to think about that now, because he notices some strange cans on the vehicles sides. On closer inspection, the wheels seem to have been removed and replaced by 8 jet engines. The dashboard has gauges for "liquid bavarium conversion rate", "turbine temperature" and so on. Rico calls Dimah: :Rico: "Hey, Dimah?" :Dimah: "Greetings Rico. The wingsuit hasn't torn, or anything, has it?" :Rico: "The wingsuit is fine. Listen, do you know anything about a jet car being developed by Di Ravello?" :Dimah: "Uh... no. Why? Did you find anything? I know that Medici had a military vehicles development and upgrade program during president Dantes time, but I thought all that..." :Rico: "Right, right. Ask Mario or Tom to see if they can deliver you to the co-ordinates I'm sending. I found something you should look at. It's north of the wall, but it's near the coast and there's no military in this area, so it should be safe if you guys keep a low profile." The call ends. Rico enters the vehicle. :Rico: "So how do I turn this on?" He spots a book on the dashboard, labeled "MV Hover Conversion testing manual and latest update notes. #34-7" :Rico: "283 pages?! Really?" He rolls his eyes and accidentally hits a button marked as "Start" with the book. :Rico: "Oh, well how hard can it be? I'm already qualified to fly pretty much anything." End of cut-scene. At this point you could fly it away. It handles like a helicopter at low speeds, but becomes more plane-like at higher speeds. It's still slower than the slowest plane tho. As you fly it out of the building, he calls Mario: "Hey, Mario! Fire up your garage. I'll be at Babica soon." Later Dimah sends you an e-mail about it: :Dimah: "I was digging around in their documentation here and found a few things about it. Firstly, its powered by a turbine that converts bavarium to a liquid fuel. If the vehicle would use normal fuel, it could probably only hover for a few minutes before overheating, or running out of fuel. Seems they worked it all out and the project was meant to start mass production by 2015, but all work was hurriedly stopped when Di Ravello took over. The prototype you found was the only one still in one piece. Seems that Di Ravello never learned of this project. In fact, the eDEN Corporation didn't know either. :According to some old letters, the project was started when Dante secured a deal with president Hernan Augusto to produce a new type of vehicle for them. Dante seems to have been sure that by 2015 everyone would be converting their cars to bavarium turbine hover mode." Trivia *This vehicle is an reference to the 1985 movie series "Back to the Future" in which time travelers from 1985 discovered that flying cars had replaced wheeled vehicles by 2015 and upgraded their own car with the "hover conversion". *Remember that according to Dante, bavarium could be used as a fuel in the future. *Also, notice how the references to the storyline mean that this vehicle DLC would be unlocked after the mission Missile Cowboy (because that's when it makes sense to assume that the rebels control Babica) and definitely before The Watcher on The Wall (because story-wise, that kind of unlocked the northern areas to the rebels). *It's made by MV. *This is the first hover vehicle in Just Cause series, along with the CS Hover. Category:Content Category:Fiction by GMRE Category:DLC Category:SUVs Category:Military Vehicles Category:Easter Eggs Category:Vehicles Category:Helicopters and VTOLs Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Faction Vehicles Category:MV Category:Vehicles with unconventional engines